1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an enhanced need for disposable bags which are used for holding garbage or yard waste that can be compactly packaged for easy transport but also subsequently easily erected into a free standing upright receptacle with open top without the use of any separate frame or any additional container.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide disposable bags formed from a tube of plastic which are used as garbage bags for holding disposable garbage. These bags generally require external supports and a structure to keep them upright and also to keep the top open while being filled. Such disposable bags, if not supported and held adequately, tend to lose shape or fall over and are somewhat difficult to fill compactly.
It is another problem that in general the supporting structure of disposable bags which are made of steel wires and steel coils are bulky, clumsy and difficult to keep fully expanded. Also, the disposable bags, even when supported, can easily tip and blow over by a slight uneven filling.
It is noted that the structure and the fittings for holding the bags often pinch through the bag enclosure and renders them unusable. Accordingly, these disposable bags cannot be used to hold a substantial weight of yard waste due to their unstable and crude supporting structure.
It is further noted that collapsible containers are well known to be used as pop-up laundry hampers. These containers are formed from a fabric covering at least three foldable frame members which are more expensive to produce and are not disposable.
The following prior art documents disclose examples of existing collapsible bags or containers which could be used for holding garbage and yard waste.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0284866 A1 published on Dec. 29, 2005 for Oakner et al disclose a disposable trash container having a lining made of plastic and comprises a free standing structure which can be collapsed flat for packing and which is self opened to an expanded open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,150 B1 issued on Jan. 30, 2001 to Fogler discloses a collapsible bag for collecting refuse, such as grass cuttings, leaves or other debris. The invention discloses a light weight frame which can be folded and unfolded which is adapted for insertion into a collapsible bag for keeping the bag open and upright position to facilitate filling the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,772 issued on Dec. 28, 1999 to Zheng formed of a collapsible structure which can be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structure to facilitate convenient storage and use. The invention is drawn to primarily store clothing, waste paper, etc., and is covered by a fabric forming an open top and side panels and bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,533 issued on Oct. 12, 1999 to Ziglar discloses a hamper for collection, transport, and removal of goods or other articles. It is primarily used as a hamper for holding and storage of clothes for laundry. The receptacle can have a flaccid wall of a textile which is supported by a retractably collapsible support or tension member framework structure which would permit lateral collapsibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,516 issued on Dec. 26, 1961 to Mueller discloses a collapsible container for use of trash pick-up at the home or business establishment and can sustain abuse while being thrown by the trash collection people. It is formed of a helical compressive spring steel which can sustain impact and misuse during handling.